Lost
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Hanya kebetulan atau sebuah takdir Sakura tiba-tiba bisa melihat roh yang seharusnya tidak manusia lihat, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka di pertemukan/"Aku roh yang paling aneh dari semua roh yang ada disini. Bagaimana aku mati? Dimana keluargaku? Siapa teman-temanku? Aku melupakan semuanya"/NaruSaku/Enjoy! Chapter 2 Update! by Yuki'NF MMH, saya ganti penname.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap awan hitam yang kini mulai menutupi birunya langit hari ini. Angin yang berhembus kencang membelai kasar rambut berwarna musim semi milikku. Lalu, mataku beralih ke bawah, dan kini aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas gedung sekolah dan menatap aspal di bawah sana._

_Aku tersenyum miris, sebelah tanganku terangkat dan mulai memukul pelan dadaku sendiri. "Ternyata sesakit ini." Lirihku pelan._

_Dulu, aku selalu menganggap orang yang bunuh diri karena percintaan itu bodoh tapi, sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kata itu karena sekarang pun aku ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Sebelah kakiku mulai melangkah, mata emerald-ku menatap aspal di bawah sana tanpa keraguan._

"_Jatuh dari atas sini, apalagi jika mendarat dengan kepala lebih dahulu, pasti langsung mati." Kataku pelan dengan senyuman putus asa._

_Kakiku mulai melewati pagar pembatas, dan terus melangkah tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Sekarang, cukup dengan satu langkah lagi, aku akan menghilang dari bumi ini. Aku menutup mataku dan mulai mencoba berjalan di udara walaupun aku tahu jika gravitasi bumi akan menarikku ke bawah sana._

_Namun, aku tidak merasa jatuh, justru aku merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku kebelakang dan disusul oleh sebuah tangan yang mendekap erat tubuhku dari belakang. Saat itu juga, sebuah suara pun terdengar._

"_Jangan mati."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – Sensei<strong>

**Lost **

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fic ini, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'. Arigatou~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p>Gadis dengan seragam <em>Konoha High School<em> dengan _name tag_ Haruno Sakura melangkah dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak dengan gesit. Hingga ia sampai pada puncaknya.

Mata _emerald_ nya langsung di suguhkan dengan pemandangan langit biru yang cerah. Ya, atap sekolah merupakan satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa melihat langit luas dan menikmati udara segar. Matanya menjelajah di setiap sisi atap sekolah.

"Mencariku, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura melompat kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto! Kau mengejutkanku!" Balas Sakura menatap Naruto _horror _dan yang di pandang hanya tertawa melihat wajah terkejutnya.

Naruto melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas masih dengan tawa kecilnya. "_Gomen_ Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto, mata hijaunya menatap tubuh Naruto memakai seragam yang sama persis dengannya namun, tubuh itu terlihat transparan dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas.

"Aku jadi ingat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu." Kata Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, dan aku sangat panik karena kau tiba-tiba ingin bunuh diri, aku sudah berteriak ingin menghentikanmu tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarku." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa menarikku ya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin takdir mempertemukan kita." Goda Naruto sukses membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah tak suka namun, dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi sekarang..." Sakura mulai mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan Naruto dan ia tidak bisa memegang tangan itu, tidak merasakan adanya sentuhan kulit, berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya seminggu yang lalu, merasakan sebuah dekapan yang benar-benar hangat. "Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Lanjut Sakura kecewa.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya. "Bagaimanapun, aku ini hanya roh Sakura-_chan_." Balas Naruto lirih dan membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Aku roh yang paling aneh dari semua roh yang ada disini. Bagaimana aku mati? Dimana keluargaku? Siapa teman-temanku? Aku melupakan semuanya." Kata Naruto pelan, _blue sapphire_ nya menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atasnya.

"Tapi, kau pasti murid disini kan?" Tanya Sakura dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak di ragukan lagi, aku kan memakai seragam ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa kutinggali hanya sekolah ini, aku bersyukur seragam ini menjadi petunjuk untukku, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana aku mati." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tapi, jika kau murid disini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Lanjut Sakura yang di jawab gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantu mencari informasi?" Tawar Sakura membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membantuku? Kau baik sekali Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja!" Ucapnya bangga.

"Hoi, kalau mau pacaran cari tempat lain sana!"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh mencari sumber suara, hingga akhirnya mereka mendapati seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sudut atap jauh beberapa meter darinya. Ditubuhnya melekat seragam sekolah KHS namun dengan versi yang berbeda, seragam itu tampak lusuh dan terdapat bercak darah di beberapa bagian terutama kepala lelaki itu.

"Maaf, apa kami mengganggumu Sora?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

Sakura mundur selangkah menatap roh yang tampak mengerikan itu, matanya terfokus ke bagian kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah, membuat rambut putih lelaki yang bernama Sora itu berubah menjadi merah di beberapa bagian.

"Jangan takut Sakura-_chan. _Namanya Sora, jika kau bertanya mengapa seragam KHS nya berbeda berbeda denganmu, itu karena dia murid 10 tahun lalu." Jelas Naruto membuat Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan sebelah telapak tangan yang menutupi mata hijaunya.

"Kau takut ya? Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Sora itu suka menyendiri." Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang pergi. Aku mau jalan-jalan." Ujar Sora cepat dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap.

"Ke-kenapa banyak darah di kepalanya?" Tanya Sakura ngeri dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Itu karena dia meninggal dengan luka di kepala. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, dia tertabrak sebuah truk, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepala dan akhirnya tak tertolong. Dia sendiri yang cerita padaku."

"Sangat mengenaskan." Balas Sakura simpati.

Detik itu juga bel berdering dengan keras, memberi tanda bahwa jam istirahat sudah usai, memanggil murid untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Naruto mengangguk, dan mulai melangkah. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kelas."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyusul di belakang Naruto dan mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. "Kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Kau bilang, kau selalu berlari jika ingin kembali ke kelas atau pergi ke atap atau kemanapun. Kau takut kan?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah kepala Naruto namun percuma saja, tangannya hanya terasa seperti memukul angin.

Sakura mendengus. "Jika saja aku bisa memukulmu." Kata Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa.

Mereka mulai menuruni anak tangga tanpa ada perbincangan, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan ataupun sekedar basa-basi. Hingga akhirnya...

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto melompat kaget saat Sakura berteriak tepat saat mereka berada di tengah tangga. Kini, Naruto melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang menunjuk sesuatu sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutup matanya.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Sakura. Di bawah beberapa anak tangga dari yang ia pijak, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berkisar 10 tahun sedang duduk di tangga, dengan rambut coklat panjang kusut dan boneka panda lusuh, kepalanya berputar ke belakang dengan mata lebar yang mengeluarkan darah, tak lama setelah itu, isakan tangisan anak kecil pun terdegar darinya membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup telinganya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto mendekati anak itu dengan tangan terkepal dan tangannya pun ia layangkan tepat di kepala anak itu. "Riko-_chan_, jangan memasang penampilan seperti itu, kau membuat Sakura-_chan_ takut. Aku sudah katakan hal ini berapa kali?"

Anak yang bernama Riko itu tertawa keras dan tak lama, sebuah cahaya putih menyelimutinya. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihatlah anak perempuan cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang dengan mata _hazzel_ yang tak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Semua penampilannya benar-benar bersih daripada yang tadi.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Haha, baiklah." Jawab Riko mengakhiri tawanya.

"Sekarang minta maaf."

Kaki kecil Riko menaiki tangga, mendekati Sakura yang masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa _nee-chan_, maafkan aku karena membuatmu takut."

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap roh anak kecil yang ia kenal, saat itu juga ia mengehela napas berat. Ia memang mengenal Riko tapi, melihat penampilan Riko seperti tadi masih membuatnya takut. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih suka berubah menjadi menyeramkan seperti itu? Kau lebih manis seperti ini." Ujar Naruto dengan gelengan kepala.

Riko mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Naruto-_nii_ tahulah! Selain itu, aku senang dengan sikap Naruto-_nii_ yang selalu berusaha agar Sakura _nee-chan_ tidak ketakutan. Kalian berdua cocok!" Kata Riko membuat Naruto dan Sakura ber-_blushing_ ria.

"Jangan begitu lagi ya Riko-_chan_, aku belum terbiasa dan itu selalu membuat jantungku hampir copot." Balas Sakura yang di jawab acungan jempol dari Riko. Sakura kembali menuruni tangga. "Aku harus cepat kembali ke kelas." Lanjutnya, dan Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sakura saat sebelumnya ia ternyum ke arah Riko.

xxx

**Sakura POV**

Aku memandang dengan bosan pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan di depan kelas, benar-benar membuat orang mengantuk. Aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan tidak sengaja lagi-lagi mataku terhenti pada sosok yang duduk lebih depan dariku.

Mata _onyx_ nya memandang serius pelajaran yang sedang di jelaskan, sesekali tangan berkulit pucat itu menulis sesuatu di bukunya yang di anggap penting dalam pelajaran. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang hampir membuatku bunuh diri minggu lalu.

Aku bersyukur karena ada yang mencegahku, aku benar-benar gila saat itu! Gadis bodoh, hanya karena di tolak mentah-mentah aku sampai berniat bunuh diri. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke adalah temanku, dia lumayan dekat denganku karena itulah aku berani menyatakan perasaanku, dia menolakku dan mengatakan bahwa aku gadis berisik. Aku benci itu.

Orang yang menghentikanku saat itu adalah Naruto, sulit menjelaskannya, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padaku. Saat itu juga tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat roh-roh yang seharusnya tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Adu mulut pun terjadi antara diriku dan Naruto saat itu, dan perkataan Naruto sukses membuatku membatalkan aksi bunuh diri yang ingin kulakukan.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jangan mati."_

_Aku hanya mampu terdiam mendengar suara halus yang memintaku agar tidak melompat. Dekapan itu semakin lama semakin erat hingga membuatku sesak. Dekapannya menarikku kembali ke tengah-tengah atap dan menjauh dari pagar pembatas._

_Dekapannya melonggar. "Jangan bertindak seperti itu, Sakura-chan." Katanya, aku membalikkan tubuhku, melihat siapa yang berani memelukku secara tiba-tiba dan saat itu juga aku melihat lelaki yang lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut blonde dan seragam yang sama persis dengan diriku._

"_Siapa kau? Jangan menghalangiku! Pergi sana!" Kataku dengan suara keras dan mencoba mendorongnya namun, apa yang terjadi? Lelaki itu bukannya terdorong kebelakang justru aku sendirilah yang langsung terjungkal ke depan._

_Aku membalikkan tubuhku, kini dia ada di belakangku, dengan senyuman miris terukir di wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa tubuhnya transparan. Aku sempat tidak percaya dan menganggap orang di depanku hanyalah ilusi, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali bahkan mengucek mataku namun, usaha yang kulakukan sia-sia. _

_Aku berdiri tegak dengan air mata yang masih mengalir tanpa henti, mataku menatap tajam sosok di depanku. "Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Jangan campuri urusanku!" _

_Dia maju selangkah, blue sapphire miliknya menatap tajam diriku. "Apa kau tidak menghargai nyawamu sendiri?" Tanyanya._

_Cih! Memangnya dia siapa? Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu padaku. "Ini nyawaku! Terserah mau kuapakan, aku berhak menentukan pilihan hidup atau mati!"_

"_Jika kau mati, kau akan membuat keluarga dan sahabatmu sedih dan kecewa, janga bunuh diri hanya karena hal sepele!" Balas lelaki itu tak kalah keras dari suaraku._

_Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan dari awan gelap di atas kota ini, sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya ribuan tetes menyiram kota ini dan membasahi seragam yang kukenakan._

"_Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini sekaligus menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada disini." Kataku dengan emosi yang meluap mengalahkan suara derasnya air hujan. Tanganku mencengkram erat dada yang masih terasa sesak._

_Aku menatap lelaki itu yang sekarang memandangku dengan tatapan yang lembut dan damai. Ia tersenyum lembut._

"_Jangan Sakura-chan. Kau hidup, kau bernafas, jantungmu berdetak tapi, bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang disekitar sini?" Katanya pelan, saat itu juga, beberapa orang dengan penampilan menyeramkan muncul di belakang lelaki itu dengan tubuh transparan._

"_Kami yang sudah tak memiliki raga ingin hidup sepertimu, banyak orang yang ingin hidup namun takdir berkata lain tapi, kau yang masih memiliki kehidupan dan memiliki masa depan ingin membuang nyawamu sia-sia?" _

_Aku membeku mendengar kalimatnya, aku merasakan dunia seolah berputar dan membuatku terjatuh di atas atap yang kini sudah basah terguyur air hujan. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dan aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar._

"_Percayalah, yang kau lihat ini bukan ilusi, Sakura-chan." Katanya seakan tahu dengan apa yang kupikirkan._

"_Pulanglah Sakura-chan." _

_Detik itu juga, aku berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan atap, berlari di sepanjang tangga dan koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Mataku bergerak liar melihat orang-orang di sekelilingku, semuanya transparan, beberapa dari mereka berwajah menyeramkan membuatku sesekali terjatuh dan menutup mata._

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ya, semenjak kejadian itu, aku mulai bisa melihat roh-roh yang seharusnya tidak di lihat oleh manusia, termasuk aku. Aku melihatnya dimana-mana, di sekolah, di jalan, di kelas, bahkan di rumahku sendiri. Mataku berpindah ke sudut ruangan, di dekat pintu kelas, disana pun aku melihat gadis seumuran denganku berambut hitam panjang dengan paras cantik sedang memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

Mata gadis itu tak sengaja melihatku, aku tersenyum tipis dan gadis itu juga tersenyum dengan tangan melambai di udara. Aku kenal dia, namanya Sasame, dia roh yang senang sekali di kelasku dan memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter tapi tanpa di duga, saat dia terlalu malam pulang sekolah, dia di bunuh oleh para pemabuk jalanan.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela, melihat langit yang terbentang luas di luar sana, warna birunya mengingatkanku pada mata Naruto. Sosok Sasuke memang belum mau pergi dari kepalaku, bagaimanapun juga aku masih tetap menyukainya dan akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu ngotot menyuruhku untuk melupakan Sasuke.

Hei, melupakan seseorang itu tidaklah mudah.

**Sakura POV End**

xxx

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berwarna merah muda miliknya, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks sekaligus menghilangkan penat yang ia rasakan selama sekolah seharian. Rambut _pink_ nya masih terlihat basah menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tak lama, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang tidur. Seketika matanya mendapati seorang wanita tua yang kini sedang bediri di dekat balkon kamarnya.

"_Baa-san_?" Panggil Sakura membuat wanita itu menoleh.

"Bisakah _baa-san_ keluar dari kamarku?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut dan sopan, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar kamar Sakura dan wanita itu menghilang saat tubuhnya menembus pintu kamar.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Bisa melihat sosok seperti itu membuat dirinya lelah, terkadang ia melihat roh yang baik, terkadang menyeramkan, terkadang usil, dan ada juga yang jahat hingga membuat dirinya harus berlari-lari jika melihat roh yang tidak di sukainya.

'Penyebab Naruto meninggal itu apa ya?' Pikir Sakura tiba-tiba, mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Setiap arwah atau roh yang sering di temuinya memiliki sikap yang berbeda, semuanya terlihat dari penampilannya dan Sakura sangat tidak menyukai roh yang bersikap usil. Riko lah contohnya, ia selalu merubah penampilannya menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan padahal ia memiliki paras manis.

'Yah... Pada dasarnya semua roh bisa merubah penampilan mereka. Pertama, penampilan menyeramkan mereka dan kedua, penampilan asli mereka.' Pikir Sakura mengingat kejadian di atap tadi. Sora memang sangat menakutkan jika memasang penampilan dirinya yang penuh darah sehabis di tabrak tapi, jika ia merubah penampilan aslinya ia adalah lelaki yang lumayan tampan.

"Nak, kamu memikirkan sesuatu?" Sakura melompat kaget mendengar suara tiba-tiba itu dan ia mendapati wanita tua yang tadi di kamarnya kini kembali lagi dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Chiyo _baa-san_, jangan membuatku kaget." Balasku sambil mengelus-elus dada.

Wanita tua itu tertawa. "Dari luar, aku melihatmu sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa aku boleh tahu?"

"Di sekolah, ada roh yang bernama Naruto, dia tidak seperti roh lainnya," nenek Chiyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan merasa tertarik dengan cerita Sakura.

"Rata-rata, roh tahu bagaimana ia mati, siapa keluarganya, dimana tempat tinggalnya tapi, Naruto itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia tahu namanya pun karena _name tag_ seragamnya dan sekarang tinggal di sekolah karena tidak tahu siapa keluarganya, tempat tinggalnya dan semuanya." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Mungkin ingatannya hilang."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Eh? Apa bisa?" wanita tua itu tertawa dengan suara khas orang tua.

"Siapa tahu, tidak ada yang tahu." Balas nenek Chiyo masih dengan suara tawanya membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti nenek lampir.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Sakura pun menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha meninggalkan dunia nyata hingga akhirnya dunia mimpi pun menarik kesadarannya. Nenek Chiyo yang melihat Sakura sudah terlelap hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Mengetahui Sakura tiba-tiba bisa melihat agak merepotkan juga, ada saatnya ia harus meninggalkan kamar Sakura atau tempat favoritnya jika gadis itu sedang tidur karena pasti akan mengganggu. Tak masalah jika dulu ia selalu disana karena Sakura tidak bisa melihat dan menyadari kehadirannya tapi, sekarang sudah berbeda.

xxx

Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

"Hahhh... Hampir saja terlambat." Ujar Sakura mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang masih memburu.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura terus berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan mulai melewati koridor menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang mengatakan ucapan selamat pagi berkali-kali di sampingnya. Sakura memang tidak pernah membuka mulut jika berada di keramaian, bisa-bisa ia di anggap orang gila.

Langkah kaki Sakura memasuki kelas dengan papan XI-1 di atas pintu, ia berjalan ke arah kursinya, mendudukkan diri dan mengambil sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen hitam. Ia menuliskan sesuatu notes itu.

'_Sebentar lagi bel, keluarlah, aku akan menemuimu di jam istirahat, seperti biasa ya, di atap sekolah' _

Naruto yang berdiri di samping meja Sakura hanya mengangguk paham dengan tulisan itu. Ia tersenyum lima jari. "Baiklah, selamat belajar Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan kelas itu.

Bel yang berdering sebanyak tiga kali membuat kelas yang sebelumnya hanya ada beberapa orang kini terisi penuh dengan para penghuni kelas. Tak lama, disusul juga oleh seorang guru. Sakura melebarkan matanya.

'Hebat! Dia tidak terlambat hari ini.' Pikir Sakura, matanya memandang seorang guru dengan masker yang selalu ia kenakan kemana-mana. Sakura meringis pelan, mengingat saat pertama mengenal guru itu, yang ia pikirkan adalah _'dia itu guru, penjahat, atau ninja?'_

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa sang guru dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Pagi Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Yahh... Sepertinya, hari ini aku masuk tepat waktu." Ujar Kakashi pada anak-anak muridnya, mata hitamnya menangkap salah seorang murid sedang menulis sesuatu. "Inuzuka-san, apa yang kau tulis?"

Kiba menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Kakashi dengan cengirannya. "Menulis PR, Kakashi-_sensei_." Jawab Kiba jujur.

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya. "Mau di hukum atau keluar dari kelas?"

Kiba meringis mendengar tawaran itu. 'Bukannya itu sama saja?' Pikirnya. "Aku ingin di dalam kelas." Jawabnya.

"Keluar sana." Kata Kakashi masih dengan senyumannya.

Kiba bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membungkuk. "Baik sensei." Gelak tawa langsung mengisi kelas XI-1 di pagi hari, seisi kelas mentertawakan Kiba saat pemuda pecinta anjing itu melangkah keluar kelas. Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah muridnya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini~"

"KAU?!"

Kakashi menghela napas saat kalimatnya terpotong oleh teriakan Kiba dari luar.

"Sebenarnya hari ini~"

"KAPAN KAU DATANG?!"

Dan kali ini Kakashi hanya mampu menarik napas, berusaha agak tetap sabar karena Kiba yang berada di luar kelas berteriak memotong kalimatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan buku tebal di tangan kanannya.

"Diam! Sekarang jam pelajaran!"

Duak!

Kiba hanya mampu mengelus kepalanya saat sebelumnya sebuah kamus bahasa Inggris super tebal melayang membentur kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan menunggu di luar lagi. Masuklah." Kata Kakashi pada sosok yang lain.

Murid-murid dalam kelas bertanya-tanya saat Kakashi masuk bersama orang yang tak di kenal. Seragam KHS yang di kenakan orang itu memberikan bukti bahwa ia bersekolah disini, satu-satunya yang mereka pikirkan adalah 'murid baru'. Namun, berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu melebarkan matanya, tak percaya dengan orang yang datang bersama Kakashi itu.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Brak!

Semua pasang mata kini teralihkan oleh sebuah suara. Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat kursinya terjatuh, sebelah tangannya menunjuk orang yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. Seseorang dengan rambut _blonde_ dan sepasang mata _blue sapphire_, ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau Naruto?!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN : Ide ini mendadak muncul waktu tengah malem pengen tidur, entah gimana munculnya aku gak bisa ceritain. Daripada dianggurin, keburu lupa, akhirnya langsung aja aku ketik dan jadilah seperti ini. Mumpung malem minggu juga hehe. Masih belum tahu nanti ke depannya gimana, namanya juga ide mendadak. :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – Sensei**

**Lost **

**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. **

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p>Dering bel pertanda jam istirahat berbunyi bagaikan sebuah panggilan untuk siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin, toilet, taman sekolah, dan berbagai tempat lainnya sebagai hiburan dari suasana panas kelas mereka.<p>

Di balik pintu kelas XI-1, manik _emerald_ itu memandang dua sosok yang kini tengah asik berbincang walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Awalnya, matanya berfokus pada Sasuke dan langsung beralih pada sosok yang ada di samping Sasuke, seorang lelaki yang di kenalnya namun, lelaki itu tak mengenal dirinya.

Tak sampai semenit, kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah, menjauhi kelasnya dan melangkah cepat menuju tujuannya. Hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto yang memenuhi pikirannya, sampai-sampai beberapa roh yang ingin menakutinya sama sekali tidak di hiraukannya. Hal yang ia pikirkan adalah segera bertemu Naruto secepatnya.

_Brak!_

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka kasar, seperti biasa, zamrud itu bergerak liar mencari sosok yang ingin di temuinya. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang di carinya itu sedang duduk di pagar pembatas dengan punggung yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya cepat dengan kaki yang kembali melangkah dengan cepat mendekati lelaki itu.

Yang di panggil pun menoleh, tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah datang. Bagaimana kegiatanmu?"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di udara. "Itu tidak penting, aku punya kabar yang mengejutkan." Balas Sakura dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Apa sepenting itu?" Tanya Naruto heran dan di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Sakura.

"Di kelasku, pagi ini ada murid baru, wajahnya benar-benar persis denganmu." Naruto memandang Sakura tak percaya, mana mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar sama persis dengan dirinya. "Aku tidak bohong, rambut pirang, manik _blue sapphire_, kulit tan, semuanya sama! Tidak ada yang berbeda." Lanjut Sakura berusaha membuat Naruto percaya.

Naruto memandang mata Sakura, mencari titik kebohongan di mata itu. Naruto percaya pada Sakura namun, entah kenapa ia sulit membayangkan hal itu.

"Aku perlu bukti."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, sejenak ia berhenti, menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ayo ikut!"

.

.

Seperti yang di katakan Sakura, semuanya tidaklah bohong. Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini, ia melihat dirinya yang sedang makan sambil berbincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, ikut aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin yang penuh sesak dengan para siswa. Naruto terdiam di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang pergi ke taman yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Apa namanya juga 'Naruto'?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura cepat menggeleng. "Aku juga sempat _shock _melihat orang itu dan memangggilnya 'Naruto' tapi, hanya reaksi bingung yang aku dapatkan hingga akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya–" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, _emerald_ nya menatap Naruto yang kini juga memandangnya serius.

"Namikaze Menma."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mundur selangkah, sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya, dan menarik pelan helaian pirangnya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya memandang Naruto khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, tubuh transparannya ia sandarkan di salah satu tubuh pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa familiar dengan dengan nama itu."

Mata Naruto menatap _nametag_ seragam miliknya, memang masih melekat di seragamnya tapi, tak semulus dan terawat seperti milik Sakura yang masih terbaca dengan jelas. _Nametag_ miliknya sudah terlihat lusuh, nama 'Naruto' saja hampir luntur dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa nama depannya yang menjadi marganya.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah aku minta tolong darimu?" Tanya Naruto, berharap agar Sakura bisa membantunya. Selain gadis itu, siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya?

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau lebih mengenal orang yang bernama Menma itu," pinta Naruto penuh harap.

Sakura berpikir, memasang pola seperti detektif yang sedang berusaha memecahkan sebuah kasus. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan seringaian, kaki jenjangnya maju selangkah mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Ada syaratnya!" Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar dua kata yang Sakura ucapkan. "Kau harus membantuku kembali dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"APA?! Cowok muka tembok itu?!" Pekik Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menggeleng pelan,dimana-mana tidak ada wanita yang ingin kembali ke lelaki yang sudah menyakiti dirinya tapi, Sakura berbeda, sepertinya gadis itu masih tetap ingin berjuang.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang itu, memangnya ada Sasuke lain?" Kata Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Dia orang yang pernah membuatmu hampir bunuh diri, dan kau masih ingin mengejarnya?" Tanya Naruto keras, matanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau yakin?" Lanjutnya dan di jawab Sakura dengan anggukan mantap.

"Memangnya bagaimana caraku untuk membantumu mendapatkan Sasuke? Ingat! Aku hanya roh." Tanya Naruto _sweatdrop_ dengan persyaratan gila yang Sakura berikan untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto. "Pikir saja sendiri!" Jawaban Sakura hampir saja membuat Naruto bergubrak ria.

"Tenang~ aku akan membantumu, Naruto." Suara halus yang tiba-tiba muncul di telinga Sakura sukses membuat gadis itu menegang.

Kepala Sakura perlahan menoleh ke hawa dingin di belakangnya. Matanya melebar, kakinya dengan cepat menjauh dari sana. Disana, ia melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat seperti kehabisan darah, dengan rambut putih, di bagian leher kirinya terdapat luka melintang dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras dari sana, membuat baju yang pria itu kenakan ternodai darah sana-sini. Tangannya membawa sebuah gunting rumput yang besar dengan noda darah disana.

"Menjauh! Hus... hus..."

Naruto mendesah pelan melihat adegan horor di depannya. Dimana si hantu pria mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan mengacungkan gunting rumput dan Sakura yang berusaha mengusir hantu di depannya seperti mengusir ayam.

"Kimimaro, hentikan. Kau mengerikan." Pinta Naruto membuat roh pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, berhenti melangkah, lalu tertawa keras.

"Pacarmu masih ketakutan, sama seperti pertama kali melihatku. Tidak berubah." Katanya masih dengan tawa, lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan heran, aku saja takut melihatmu. Ubah penampilanmu, kau mengerikan." Kata Naruto untuk kedua kalinya dan langsung melangkah mundur ke belakang, menjauhi Kimimaro.

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang tidak pernah menampilkan wujud menyeramkan." Tolak Kimimaro.

"Bukan tidak pernah, tapi tidak bisa!" Ralat Naruto membenarkan kalimat yang Kimimaro lontarkan ke arahnya.

Ya, seperti yang ia pernah katakan, ia berbeda dengan roh lainnya. Jika teman-teman roh nya bisa berubah wujud, ia tidak bisa. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Saat itu, ia tersadar di salah satu persimpangan jalan yang sedang ramai lalu, tak bisa berpikir apa-apa, bertanya pada orang lain pun tidak ada yang bisa mendengar dan melihatnya. Semalaman, ia hanya berdiam diri di jalan itu, hingga pagi menjelang ia melihat beberapa orang memakai seragam persis dengan dirinya dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang-orang itu hingga akhirnya ia tahu, pakaian yang di kenakannya adalah seragam sekolah _Konoha Senior High School_.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?"

Suara Kimimaro membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. _Sapphire_ Naruto berkedip sesaat, lalu mencari sosok Sakura tapi, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan_ mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi dia lari masuk ke gedung sekolah." Balas Kimimaro cepat sukses membuat Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Kimimaro memandang Naruto polos. "Apa salahku? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa tukang kebun." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dan Kimimaro disana.

xxx

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok koridor kelas dengan napas yang terengah-engah, roh-roh yang ada di belakang sekolah semuanya benar-benar menyeramkan. Tak apa jika ada Naruto, karena lelaki itu pasti melindunginya tapi, melihat penampilan Kimimaro tadi sukses membuat kakinya berlari cepat mencari tempat ramai seperti koridor kelas seperti ini.

Setelah merasakan napasnya mulai teratur, Sakura kembali melangkah hingga akhirnya wajahnya menubruk orang di depannya. Sakura terdiam beberapa menit, _emerald_ nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_. Bukan, itu bukan _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang menenangkan tapi, _sapphire_ yang membuat tubuhnya menegang. Mata Sakura berpindah ke sosok yang berdiri di samping orang yang di tabraknya tadi, _emerald_ nya menatap mata _onyx_ itu. Terselip sedikit kerinduan saat melihat mata itu, mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau... Haruno Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura berpaling dari wajah Sasuke, menatap wajah yang serupa dengan Naruto, Namikaze Menma. "Ya."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanyanya santai, Sakura terdiam sesaat, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau duluan saja Sasuke, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sakura-_san_."

"Hn."

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sakura mengawali percakapan.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di salah satu koridor sekolah lantai tiga, tidak banyak orang disana karena lantai tiga hanya ada ruang musik, gudang, dan beberapa kelas yang tidak terpakai. Sakura mengusap lengannya sendiri, menghilangkan rasa merindingnya saat beberapa roh melewati mereka berdua. _Semoga tidak lama, ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk bicara_, pikir Sakura.

"Seperti yang kukatakan saat perkenalan, namaku Namikaze Menma. Kau mengenal Naruto?" balas Menma dengan pertanyaan juga.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, terselip keraguan dalam hatinya saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Jika di jawab 'iya' kalau Menma ingin bertemu Naruto bisa gawat, hanya ia sendiri yang bisa melihat Naruto dan jika di jawab 'tidak' pada saat Menma masuk kelas ia dengan lantang memanggilnya Naruto. Ia menghela napas panjang, serba salah.

"Naruto juga murid disini, seangkatan dengan kita, kelas XI-4."

'_Ternyata benar, informasi nih untuk Naruto.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke bilang kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto, Naruto itu _fans_ beratmu lho tapi, kau tidak pernah tahu kan?"

Nah! Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sakura bingung, Sakura memang tidak terlalu mengenal murid kelas XI-4 karena kelasnya berada di lantai dua sedangkan kelasnya ada di bawahnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia punya penggemar dari kelas itu.

"Naruto berteman dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Menma tersenyum tipis, berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu mengeluarkan senyum lebar. "Bukan berteman lagi, tapi bersahabat. Kau tahu? Naruto itu selalu memandangmu dari belakang, makanya kau tidak pernah tahu. Dia itu bodoh!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, entah kenapa orang di depannya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah juga dalam hati Sakura, apa ia terlalu memandang Sasuke sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya?

"Terserahlah! Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau sampaikan? Perkataanmu membuatku bingung! Kau siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" serenteng pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perbincangan yang tak mengarah ini.

"Aku, Namikaze Menma, saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto. Naruto lebih tua lima menit dariku." Jawab Menma santai berbeda dengan reaksi Sakura yang melotot kaget.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita yang beredar di sekolah ini sebulan yang lalu?" Pertanyaan Menma hanya di jawab gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

Sakura memang tidak terlalu peduli pada apapun, gosip, _news hot_, bahkan jika orang-orang membicarakannya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli, Sakura juga bukanlah orang yang _up to date_ seperti sahabatnya Ino, bahasa gaul sih kudet.

"Kakakku, Namikaze Naruto mengalami kecelakaan hebat."

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang Menma lontarkan untuknya sukses membuatnya terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Apa roh Naruto yang ia temui tidak bisa tenang karena tidak mengingat peristiwa yang menimpanya?

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali bertanya. "Apa Naruto sudah..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak sanggup jika ia harus melontarkan kata 'mati' untuk Naruto.

"Tidak, kakakku belum meninggal. Itulah alasanku kembali ke Jepang." Jawab Menma seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan gadis berambut musim semi itu.

"Memangnya kau dari mana?"

"Dari _Junior High School_ aku dapat fasilitas beasiswa ke London, bulan lalu aku dapat kabar bahwa Naruto kecelakaan dan dinyatakan koma oleh dokter karena benturan keras di kepalanya," Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Kupikir, dia akan sadar dalam beberapa minggu tapi, sampai sebulan ini dia masih belum sadar, karena itulah aku kembali untuk melihat keadaannya."

Sakura mundur selangkah, apa kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto sangat parah? Sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak bangun selama sebulan. Zamrud Sakura menatap Menma lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menyayangi Naruto ya?"

Menma mendengus, seringaian mendadak mucul di wajahnya, tangannya terkepal erat. "Justru aku membencinya. Sudah ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini. Aku ingin kau mengenal Naruto." Setelah itu, Menma mulai mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sakura.

" Tunggu!"

Seruan keras dari Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki Menma, lelaki itu masih diam di tempatnya, tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Kapan kau akan ke rumah sakit melihat Naruto?"

"Pulang sekolah." Jawab Menma tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap agar ia bisa pergi bersama Menma.

"Hn."

Menma kembali melangkah setelah menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sakura, ia berjalan cepat, tangannya pun masih terkepal kuat. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih diam di tempat, apakah ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto dulu? Atau setelah ia kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu? Dering bel membangunkan Sakura dari lamunanya, ia melangkah pergi dari koridor lantai tiga, menuruni anak tangga dan berniat kembali ke kelasnya.

xxx

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap pintu bercat putih di depannya, sebuah papan coklat bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' terpasang disana dengan kelas ruangan VVIP. Tangannya yang bergetar mulai meraih kenop pintu.

"Bukalah, silahkan masuk." Ujar Menma yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang, memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya. Kakinya melangkah ke ruangan serba putih, jauh beberapa meter darinya terlihat sebuah ranjang. Sakura semakin mendekat ke arah ranjang itu sedangkan Menma menutup pintu ruangan.

Hati Sakura serasa teriris saat melihat tubuh yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sosok itu memejamkan matanya, berbagai peralatan medis terpasang di tubuhnya, wajah yang biasa ia lihat tampak ceria kini terhalangi oleh sebuah masker oksigen, ruangan bernuansa putih itu diisi oleh suara EKG yang terdengar bagaikan musik alunan kematian. Perban putih menutupi bagian kepalanya, menutupi beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Na-Naruto." Ujar Sakura terbata, tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. "Dia sudah seperti ini selama sebulan?" Tanya Sakura pada Menma yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Menma mengangguk. "Dokter bilang, kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Suatu keajaiban dia bisa tertolong, walaupun dokter berkata tidak ada harapan untuknya." Setitik air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

_Kriiett..._

Suara pintu yang terdengar halus menarik perhatian Sakura dan Menma. Dari balik pintu itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam–sama seperti mereka, masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menutup pintu pelan, berjalan ke arah ranjang, dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas kursi di sisi ranjang Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

_Onxy_ Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal Naruto. Seperti yang kau lihat, seperti inilah keadaan Naruto sekarang ini." Kata Sasuke panjang, untuk pertama kalinya lelaki itu berucap panjang untuk dirinya.

Tangan putih Sakura terulur ke arah wajah Naruto, menyentuh permukaan kulit tan yang berubah menjadi pucat dan terasa dingin. Sakura tersenyum, "Naruto, kumohon kembalilah." Kata Sakura pelan. Ia tidak tahu, apakah roh Naruto yang sekarang berada di sekolah, mendengarnya atau tidak. Sakura hanya ingin melihat Naruto yang sesungguhnya hidup.

Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku rasa, aku harus kembali. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku datang kesini." Ucap Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menunduk pelan pada Menma lalu berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Datanglah sesekali."

Suara Menma terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan, Sakura tersenyum lalu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. "Pasti." Saat itu juga, Sakura menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

xxx

"Arghh sial! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa!" Naruto menarik kuat rambutnya, Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat keadaan Naruto, bagaimanapun juga, beban yang Naruto rasakan tidaklah ringan. Tidak tahu penyebab kecelakaannya, ingatannya benar-benar hilang, belum lagi ia benar-benar _shock_ mengetahui bahwa ia belum mati tapi, terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit dan dinyatakan koma oleh dokter.

"Jadi karena itulah Naruto tidak bisa berubah wujud mengerikan seperti kita. Karena tubuhnya masih hidup di dunia nyata." Ujar Kimimaro merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Beberapa roh terdekat Naruto sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah, termasuk juga Sakura yang memberikan info yang di dapatinya kemarin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku juga berharap kau bisa mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali, Naruto." Kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang saat ini benar-benar sedang terpukul.

Ya, Sakura menceritakan semua informasi yang ia dapat kemarin untuk Naruto. Tentang keluarganya yang bermarga Namikaze, sebuah keluarga pengusaha sukses di Jepang dan beberapa negara lainnya, tentang Menma adalah saudara kembarnya, Sasuke sahabat baiknya, tentang kecelakaan hingga membuat lelaki itu koma kecuali satu hal yaitu tentang Naruto yang sangat mengidolakan dan menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, saat mata itu kembali terbuka, senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnyanya. "Yosh! Aku tidak boleh menyerah!"

"Itu baru _nii-chan_ yang kukenal!" Ujar Riko yang langsung menghambur dan memeluk leher Naruto erat.

"Yah, aku berdoa masalahmu cepat berakhir, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum menatap lelaki berambut putih pendek di hadapannya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Sora."

"Sakura-_chan_, sekarang giliranku." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin mendapatkan Sasuke kan? Akan kubuat dia menyukaimu." Sakura hanya bisa menahan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku malu, memangnya bagaimana caranya kau melakukannya?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah memikirkannya."

_Krriingg..._

Ucapan Sakura tertahan oleh dering bel pertanda istirahat telah usai, mengharuskannya untuk segara kembali ke kelas. Sakura mundur selangkah, tersenyum sesaat. "Sampai jumpa." Setelah itu ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan atap.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Sakura? Kau masih bisa kembali Naruto." Suara Sora menarik perhatian Naruto.

_Sapphire_ nya menoleh ke arah Sora yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Yahh... Jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke, aku harus berbuat apa? Melihatnya bahagia juga sudah cukup."

Sora mendecak pelan. "Kau terlalu rendah hati." Dan setelah itu, Sora melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto-_nii_, apa kau tidak pergi melihat tubuhmu?" Mata Naruto kini teralihkan ke sebuah suara khas anak-anak, ia tersenyum, tangannya terulur menentuh rambut coklat milik Riko.

"Nanti saja, aku akan pergi bersama Sakura-_chan_."

xxx

Keheningan menyambut Menma dan Sasuke di malam hari, hanya ada suara dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang mengisi ruangan serba putih itu.

Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya duduk di salah satu sofa yang di sediakan di ruang rawat VVIP itu, tangannya memegang sebuah buku pelajaran, matanya fokus membaca sederet kalimat-demi-kalimat yang tertera di buku itu. Sedangkan Menma duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, menikmati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Pulanglah Sasuke, malam ini aku yang jaga Naruto."

Sasuke menurunkan sedikit buku di tangannya, melirik jam yang di gantung di dinding putih itu menunjukkan angka 8 lalu menatap Menma. "Nanti saja, aku akan pulang jam 9. Kau tidak pulang?"

Menma menggeleng pelan, tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ pasti lelah karena bergantian menjaga Naruto, aku ingin mereka istirahat." Balas Menma dengan _sapphire_ mengarah ke Naruto.

"Kau menyayagi Naruto." Ujar Sasuke pendek.

Menma yang mendengar itu bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, _blue sapphire_ mikiknya memandang tajam Naruto yang tertidur pulas selama sebulan. Setetes air mata jatuh dengan mulus dari pelupuk mata Menma, rahangnya mengeras. "Tidak, aku membenci Naruto."

Sasuke hanya menarik napas pendek, seberapa banyak ia berkata seperti itu, jawaban yang Menma lontarkan masih sama seperti dulu, bahwa Menma membenci Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Huahh... Akhirnya chapter dua beres juga :D. Gak nyangka ada berhasil nebak ceritaku, selamat buat **GnB Lucky22** dan **febriano** yang sudah berhasil menebak cerita ini walaupun di akhir chapter 1 aku berhasil membuat spekulasi kaliah runtuh seketika #Ketawanista.

Yuki tahu apa yang kalian semua pikirkan, pasti mengenai SasuSaku kan? #Soktau. Tenang saja. Dari review kemarin, banyak yang bilang kalau cerita ini banyak misterinya. Mari kita kupas satu-persatu ya :3 #Apabanget

Oh ya! Dalam update'an fanfic ini, Yuki resmi ganti pen name lagi, dan fix gak akan ganti lagi :3

**Special Thank You For :**

**Arata Aurora, Ndah D. Amay, Zoccshan, Ineedtohateyou, GnB Lucky22, Guest, agastya namikaze, The KidSNo OppAi, nona fergie kennedy, Riyuzaki namikaze, , febriano, Ai-lea Narura, Himawari Natalia, SR not AUTHOR, Nakako Anko, Gray Areader, Ren, Ae Hatake, yuuki to hi, AL Blue Blossom, dan tidak lupa juga untuk kamu yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini ^^**

See you in next chapter!


End file.
